


Morning

by sffan



Series: All in a Day [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Slash, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Simon loves waking up first.





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to kelly_girl who sent me the little plot bunny. The Muse looked at your idea and then gave it a little twist ; )
> 
> knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: May 13, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

I love waking up first, it doesn't happen very often, which makes these moments when I can watch him unguarded all that much more precious. I lounge beside him, resting on one hip and elbow, head propped up on my hand, and look down at the man in my bed. Malcolm Reynolds is the most frustrating, aggravating, incredible man I've ever been with. Many terms can be used to describe him - thief, smuggler, harbourer of fugitives, an honourable man, a good man, maybe even a great man - but he'd deny _that_ with his dying breath - ex-soldier, ship's captain, my lover. But none of these words really comes close to touching on the complexities of the man lying beside me. I reach out and brush the tousled hair off his forehead. He doesn't stir - he lies here, fast asleep, snoring quietly. 

It has taken a long time for Mal to relax so completely in my presence. When we had first become lovers, every time I moved, he'd wake up, startled. But now, I can lie here beside him and watch the slow rise and fall of his chest as he sleeps. I look down at Mal's face - he looks years younger when he sleeps - the lines of worry and responsibility gone along with the barriers he keeps around himself when he's awake. I lightly trace the curve of his cheek and he sighs softly. The sound sends a thrill right through me. I love the noises he makes when I touch him. 

I take the sheet in one hand and peel it back slowly, revealing his body a bit at a time. One hand rests on his chest, the other across his stomach. I gently push his arms off his body, giving myself better access. Reaching out, I run one finger in a barely there caress around the light smattering of hair that surrounds his nipple. I watch as the skin puckers, pulling up into a sharp point. I brush my finger lightly across the taught nub and Mal moans quietly. I run a knuckle down his ribs and then flatten my hand and move it across his stomach. The muscles twitch under my hand. I lean forward, across his body and lap delicately at his nipple with the tip of my tongue. He moans louder and my cock jumps. With soft, gentle swipes, I lick my way down his body, relishing every soft moan and gasp and the way each and every one of them sends little shock waves of pleasure through me. 

Mal stirs in his sleep, murmuring my name. I flatten my tongue and slowly lick the crease where his leg joins his body. The moan this time is long and drawn out and the sound pours like liquid honey down my spine. I trace lazy circles around his navel with my tongue, and run light fingers along the length of his cock, teasing it fully erect. I feel a hand in my hair and look up through my lashes into Mal's sleepy eyes. He smiles gently at me - I return the smile and then turn my head and swipe at the head of his cock with my tongue. 

"Simon," he gasps, his back arching and his fingers tangling deeper into my hair. I reach up and gently remove his hand and he lets me. I love it when he's like this, still half-asleep and willing to let me take control. I begin to nibble the soft, silky skin of the head of his cock with my lips. His hips thrust upwards and I hold him down with both hands and begin to tease him in earnest with long slow swipes of my tongue up and down the shaft and across the slit. I lap and suck at his balls until they're wet and glistening and then return my attention to his cock. I suck at the slit, drawing pre-come into my mouth and then circle the head with my tongue. With each touch of my lips and tongue, Mal moans and whimpers and gasps. I shudder with every sound and begin to moan in response. His hands twist in the sheets and I hear a very quiet, "Please," emerge from his lips. 

Smiling to myself, I slide my lips over the head of his cock and begin to suck gently. I work my way slowly down the shaft adding suction as I go. I swirl my tongue and wiggle it against the sensitive vein on the underside of his cock. He's moaning constantly now and my cock pulses pre-come with every noise he makes. Sometimes I think I could come just from listening to him. I open my throat and swallow him down and begin to hum. Within moments he's bucking under my hands and with a cry he comes. I swallow all that he has to offer and continue sucking him until he whimpers softly. I slide up his body and gather him into my arms and hold him close. 

I murmur, "I love you," against his hair, knowing I will receive no reply. I know he loves me, but I also know that he may never be able to tell me so - he's lost so much he cares about that it's nearly impossible for him to admit he cares about anything. It took me months to work my way in under his defenses and I'm not going to throw what we have away by insisting on hearing the words that I know are in his heart. 

His hands stroke my back and sides and he begins to kiss my neck. I shudder under his touch and moan loudly when he runs his fingers along my cock. Without warning, he grabs me and flips us over. He presses down hard with his hips and grinds against my erection. I gasp loudly. Taking advantage of my open mouth, Mal covers it with his own and kisses me long and hard. He's fully awake now and back in control. He starts to rock against me and I'm helpless, all I can do is arch and moan under him as he rubs himself against my cock. He brings his lips to my ear and starts to murmur my name over and over. His voice, combined with the friction on my dick, soon brings me over the edge. I gasp out his name and come in long, hot spurts. As I shake in his arms he kisses me softly. He pulls back and looks at me with a glint in his eye that tells me we aren't leaving this bunk for a good, long while. 


End file.
